RIO 2
by kungfupanda32
Summary: find out what happens after the movie  specially dedicated to project NICK,httyd AND RIO FOREVER FOR INSPIRING ME WITH THEIR STORIES.
1. Chapter 1

It was a brand new sunny day at the city situated in south America .A huge blazing sun was shining down at the most beautiful city in the world

The city of Rio de Janeiro stood both calm and peaceful .And to finish describing this wonderful city a Christ redeemer statue stood in the west side opening it's arms to everyone.

Moving on passing the sandy beaches of ipenema stood the blu bird sanctuary .In the sanctuary habitat room which is designed exactly like a small jungle surrounding all featured in one room.

And in this room we find two spix macaws in hollow in a artificial tree.

**CHAPTER ONE **

**BACK WHERE WE STARTED **

I just can't believe this; said jewel the female spix macaw.

Hey don't worry. This time they really have to take care of you; replied blu the male spix macaw

I just can't believe that we are back in this stupid room .pouted jewel.

Your goanna hate me for this but I just can't stop my self .said blu grinning.

From doing what exactly; asked jewel.

THIS CAGE IS AWESOME…..

Oh...brother said jewel rolling her eyes .This is goanna be a long two weeks…..


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**DO WE RALLY NEED A PARTY **

It has been two whole weeks in the aviary .Jewel was happy because she will be released into the jungle with blu.

Wow the jungle looks amazing…isn't it beautiful blu?

Not as beautiful as you…

Then blu realized what he just said and started blushing madly and started to stutter.

I'm sorry j-j-jewel I don't know what came over me…

Hey blu. Look at me it's okay you don't need to be shy .we'll discuss this over breakfast ,okay ;said jewel noticing blu's face getting red .

AT BREAKFAST

Jewel was feasting on a mango while blu had some nuts.

I think it's time we move back into the jungle.

I found a great big hollow for us to stay in and a welcome home gift for you; said blu walking up to jewel.

Oh blu I can't wait..; said jewel happily,

NEAR THEIR NEW HOLOW,

BLU'S POV.

What's the big surprise asked jewel from me.

Just a few trees' ahead I replied

JEWEL'S POV

What's the big deal, what does blu want to show me so badly?

Up ahead I saw blu enter a hollow as he was out of my sight I entered the hollow,

WOW; was the only word that escaped my mouth.

Oh my god blu this is the most romantic hollow I have ever seen; I replied still looking at the awe inspiring sight.

There were rose petals on the floor all over and he had also made a small table using a match box which I think is provided by Linda.

Sooooo, do you like it? ; Blu asked from me.

Like it? I love it! I love you more! I replied with much anticipation.

Aww it was nothi…; he didn't get to finish hi sentence next minute we know we were kissing.

I felt the warmth in his body as I pulled closer to me and then suddenly we were back against the wall

….AHEM

BLU'S POV

I saw jewel burst in fury to see who disturbed our romantic moment.

NICO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! Said jewel turning red.

I…i...just to tell blu everyone one is waiting for you guys at the branch.

Oh no jewel we have to go to the branch quickly. The surprise which nico just accidentally ruined is there. ;I said.

Hey dude I'm just the massennger leave me out of this. ;said Nico.

Oh! I'm glad you said that I was just going to claw nico's eyes out.' said jewel when nico started to back away.

I'M OUTTA HERE!; said nico terrified

Let's go honey; I said still remembering the romantic moment we just had.

Right behind you my blue bird she said seductively.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**SONG TO THE SOUL FROM ME TO YOU**

Wow; said jewel entering the branch.

The whole place burst into screams as they saw jewel come back after a long two weeks .Pedro and nico eventually got the crowd to settle down.

Hey everybody since the hot wing and her blue bird is here we invite blu to sing the first song which he wanted to dedicate this song to everyone in here.

did you get the instrumental version from the marmosets?

Yep .no problem dude…we'll back you up just like we practiced..; said nico.

Then nico took out a I pod from one of the crates and started playing a song. Then blu started to sing.

Blu'

Samba birds are in the club tonight

Everybody just have a good time

Join the party and loose your mind

We just wanna see you….shake that

Pedro;

I'm flying through the sky like a birdie

Just got that devilish flow

Nico Pedro on the floor….

Blu'

Samba birds are in the club tonight

Everybody just have a good time

Join the party and loose your mind

We just wanna see you….shake that

Nico;

Tails up tails down put your feathers to the ground

Put your feathers to the ground

Nico Pedro sing this song

Blu'

Samba birds are in the club tonight

Everybody just have a good time

Join the party and loose your mind

We just wanna see you….shake that

As the song ended the crowd went wild .then blu saw jewel coming to the stage.

Move it bluey .;said jewel and turned to Pedro who was fiddling with the I pod

Whoa! Sis I just got the song for you and jewel started singing

While blu looked at her mesmerized by her voice.

Jewel;

Wake up in the morning and see blu sleeping

Got those feathers on the floor I'm gonna hit this city

Before I leave brush my wings against blu on the double

Coz when I leave for the night I aint coming back

Tick tock make it pop Pedro blow my speakers up

Tonight gonna mate with my bluey all night.

On the floor on the couch moving all around my house

OOO! HEY OOO! HEY

Just then the song stopped .every one was silent.

WHAT! Asked blu .then the whole club started laughing.

I love you blu and tonight will be the night weather you like it o not; sad jewel.

That's when jewel noticed the people around her

And from the corner of her eye she saw the other male birds giving blu advice

Ho ho ho he's getting lucky tonight ; said jewel looking at him with her dreamy eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**PARENTS AND UNCLES AND AUNTS**

Blu and jewel came to their hollow and jewel quickly saw blu trying to escape.

Where do you think your going. ;asked jewel.

I've g.g..got ttt. …..

Mate with you; jewel said finishing his sentence.

Jewel then came over to blu and told him to lie down.

Blu obeyed her without answering and then jewel got on top of blu

DOT DOT DOT

After about forty five long minutes they both collapsed on top of each other

Huff huff…..you were amazing jewel ;said blu

Your not so bad yourself; replied jewel lovingly staring into his brown eyes.

The way our bodies moved together was…..

Blu was suddenly cut off by a giggling noise coming from outside.

Jewel was about to ask him something when blu motioned her to stop talking and to follow her outside.

When they were at the entrance of their hollow they saw a glimpse of a camera held by both nico and Pedro.

BLU'S POV

I saw jewel's head rising with anger,shame,guilt,and a look that I think she wanted to kill someone.

I tried stop her but she pushed me away and started to scream.

NICO ,PEDRO GET YOUR FEATHEY BUTTS IN HERE THIS INSTANT BEFORE I CLAW YOUR EYES OUT AND GIVE THEM TO RAPHAELS KIDS!

Then one by one the two birds came inside with the camera whih them.

I took the liberty and snatched the camera out of their hands

HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THIS ; I asked while showing them the video.

I had to admit we looked really good in the video.

YOU TWO WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE TWO UNCLES OF MY CHILDREN!

OH NO NICO I THINK WE MESSED UP BIG TIME! ;said Pedro noticing my just now mate for life 's death stare.

Give me that said jewel snatching the camera from my hand.

Nico and Pedro were terrified of jewels rage and were guilty at the same time

Nico and Pedro were both looking down shamefully.

Jewel for now I think we should let them go and think of a punishment suitable for the samba birds. I said

You're probably right. ; jewel said and turned towards the samba birds ;GO ON SCATTER SOMEWHARE ELSE AND ANNOY OTHER PEOPLE WHO ARE MATING!

Nico and Pedro quickly flew out without looking back again.

Eh eh..Mmmm j'jj...jewel we the ;I said sheepishly.

Why ;she asked me.

No just wanted to see what me and you will look like on video. ; I said remembering the events from a few minutes.

Why do you need to see us so badly?

Does me jumping on you makes you ….you know….tingly.

I quickly thought up an answer that jewel couldn't possibly under stand

It's quite natural my mate that men have feelings to see their loved ones being bon….i mean done.

Okay but it's still night we'll watch tomorrow now put that camera away and cuddle with me .;she told me letting out a cute yawn.

And then I fell asleep in her arms not knowing what dangers we might have to face.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**OLD ENAMIES WITH NEW FRIENDS**

MEENWHILE AT THE AVIARY

Linda and tulio now married were were watching a movie then suddenly tulio got a call from a stranger there was a box outside the aviary.

Tulio quickly went outside and found a white colored cockatoo in it….featherless and naked .he seemed very familiar but tulio didn't think about it.

Who was this new bird….only one answer

NIGEL!

In a certain hollow in the aviary two spix macaws were sleeping .

Blu was the first one to wake up so he thought going to meet Linda and her husband,

He started flying towards the main tower.

BLU'S POV

Hmmm what a beautiful morning.

Ha ha nico and pedro were lucky that jewel didn't rip there eyes out.

Just as I anticipated linda was drinking coffee in the lab.

She was taking care of some featherless bird. as I entered the small window reserved for birds.

Linda noticed me and greeted me .I went and perched on the counter and Linda gave two chocalet muffins for me and my beloved jewel in a brown paper bag.

On my way out of the aviary I had to perch on a small wire to ajust the paper bag when I hered a familiar voice right behind me.

Hello cerulean bird ;said the unknown voice.

I turned around to see my old enemy inside the aviary.

My eyes shot open and I flew towards my hollow as fast as I can.

I flew as fast as I could towards my hollow and found jewel having a chat with eva.

Here is the lover boy in person. I see you got busy with jewel last night ;said eva .

Then jewel came and hugged me saying good morning .i hugged her back and told them about Nigel's return,

JEWEL'S POV

What's the big deal, blu looks like he has seen a ghost or something .

he was mumbling to himself about fleeing the country and what not.

I went towards him and took hold of his wings and told him, come on … blu calm down.

How can I possibly calm down risking the safety of you.

AT THE AVIARY

NIGEL'S POV

Hmmm finnaly I'm free from that drenched place .it took that idiot tulio to notice who I am long enough . but he's too late now.

Nigel went down and perched on a man's hand and Nigel showed them a poster of the last two spix macaws on earth.

Nigel then handed the man a bag with items that he stole from the aviary .

He then looked at Nigel and laughed maniacally and went towards the aviary.

AT THE BLUE BIRDS HOLLOW

EVERYONE GRAB HOLD OF HIM!.; shouted jewel at who seems to be Rafael , nico and Pedro .

Blu was going crazy he was so scared that he kept arranging things in thir hollow then he noticed that everyone was coming after him he screamed ';

STOP IT! ALL OF YOU …. NIGEL IS AFTER US TO GET HIS REVENGE .I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU GUYS BUT I..I MEAN ME AND JEWEL . …. Will find another hollow.

WHAT! ;said everyone .another place just because of some cockatoo .sheesh blu your acting like a wimp 'said Rafael .

Jewel looked at Rafael in a threatening way and turned to blu

Blu just calm down your going to be a dad soon and I want my kids to see a loving,brave and really romantic bird….like the one I met in the habitat room.

Blu's eyes widened as for not understanding what jewel said and started shouting again.

Your in love…WITH SOMEONE ELSE!

No you ….you… I meant you!

Ohhhhh'; said blu realizing his mistake.

After a few minutes everyone else left and blu and jewel were alone again.

The blu started to talk.

.. d.d..do you rememb. p...Promising me something that has to do with this camera .

a miute ago you were scared like some dllusional spix but now you want to watch mating?

But you promised ; said blu like a small child.

yep …and a promise is a promise .were should we watch it.; asked jewel .

ah yes that's all taken care of .just close your eyes and count to three.

1….

2….

3….. 'said and opened her eyes to see a portable DVD player in their hollow .

Where did you get this asked a curios macaw.

Linda….

Ok ok let's watch.

Said jewel sitting her back against the wall of the hollow.

[as mentioned this is a pretty big hollow and the portable dvd player is fully charged when given to blu]

Blu quickly hooked up the camera to the player and went to were blu was sitting.

Then a video of Pedro and nico appeared on the screen as they started the scene…

Nico;

Welcome everybody to nico and Pedro's live video blog in our own web site happy bird's .and today we are going to show you a live feed from the last blue macaws mating ritual.

Pedro;

And we know all of you birds love mating rituals…

Then blu saw jewel getting on top of him and riding him slowly.

Ohhh yeaahhhhh! Come on blu your blowing my mind ohhhhh! Come on come on HUFF HUFF! Yeahhhhh.

Then jewel was mostly focusing on blue's reaction on the video.

Yyeeeaaaa baby RIDE ME FASTER come on jewel you can do it.

Then they both saw themselves in the video blu pulling jewel into a passionate kiss as jewel got off of him and slowly backed against the wall while blu started to enter from behind.

And after they collapsed the camera was back on nico as he was explaining…..

Nico;

As you people saw this very eroitic scene you will get more from these birds as they mate a lot

Then Pedro started to giggle for what nico said and that's how they got caught.

As the video ended jewel looked at blu who was looking at her as she asked

…..do you want me to get on top of you…..?

Then blu replied with a devilish smile

….hell yeah!

MAJOR DOT DOT DOT.

SNEAK PEAK;

**CHAPTER SIX**

**THE GOOD NEWS AND THE BAD NEWS**

Blu woke up cuddled to jewel .he woke up and let out a slight yawn and then he started to wake up the sapphire bird next to him.


	6. Chapter 6

VERY SORRY it took me so long to upload this chapter

especially thanks everyone who read my story.

I would also like to thank my first three reviewers and I will reply their comments.

Steven foeng-yes I will rate this M.i know this has some mature themes buy-but ok you win; =

ARSET27-thanx man .hope you will keep on reviewing.

NepsoticBJ-expect longer chapters in the future .I'm pretty new to this and your help is very much needed. Sorry about the grammer errors man.

Please help with this guys….. I need it! ; )

And help me the chapter is also garenteed to be interesting

So this is the new chapter .if you guys have any ideas feel free to review.

Punctuation is not my specialty…..sorry….

And this is the longest chapter compared to the previous ones (this is for you nepsotic 27)

And most of the details in this chapter are different from what explains in the heading.

On with the new chapter!

**CHAPTER SIX**

**THE GOOD NEWS AND THE BAD NEWS**

Blu woke up cuddled to jewel .he woke up and let out a slight yawn and then he started to wake up the sapphire bird next to him.

"jewel …honey wake up"

Jewel woke up to her blue colored mate who was looking at her light blue ocean eye's,

"Good morning blu" said a sleepy jewel.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yep, we should gooowwaaahhahhhh!"

Jewel never got to finish her sentence .blu quickly ran to her side.

Jewel jewel are you alright what is it cold, cough, fever , food poisoning ?

"I-i tt-thik I'm p-p-pregnant"

"WHAT!YOU SHURE ABOUT THAT?"

"I-i-i tt-hink so. I feel these three big lumps in my body"

Blu calmed down and thought about it and dreamed about being a father .the responsibilities, the hard work , and most important the love he had for jewel will grow stronger.

"Can you fly" .asked blu

"y-yes I think I can"

And then blu and jewel flew out of their hollow .jewel kept backing up on the way as they arrived at the aviary.

Blu went over and tapped the glass an saw a rather startled couple examining a bird.

"oh ,it's you two. How have you guys been ?"

Then tulio noticed jewel's weird look in her small face .

"jewel are you okay" .asked tulio.

Then blu shook his head as tulio lifted jewel off the counter and took her into the lab .

Then Linda and bu were togeather after such long time.

"what happened blu"

Then linda's question was answered by tulio who was coming back with jewel….

"blu is going to be a father"

And the next thing you know blu as writing something on a piece of paper. Jewel came toward him and asked what he was doing.

"We got a lot of work to do honey"

MEANWHILE AT THE SAMBA CLUB

"Ok just a little more to the left" ; said a small yellow colored canary.

He hered his best friend calling him from th air .nico suddenly noticed that pedro wasn't alone. He landed next to nico with his guest witch now apered to be a yellow coloured female canary.

"And who might this be?"

"This is the new singer that I was talking about , her name is nicky and don't worry ….she's good"

"Ok nicky tort day you can start of with the rap"

Nicky nodded and looked towards the huge crowd infront of her.

The nico and pedro flew towards the stage and a song started to play on thir I pod

nico;

So many birds in here where do I begin

I see this one I'm about to go in

Then she says I'm here with my friends

She got me thinking and that's when I said….

Nico and Pedro;

Where them birds at ,birds at

Where them birds at ,birds at

She got me thinking and that's when I said,

Then pedro started t rap his head off as the crowd started to how ever was talking to himself.

"""Wow ….that nicky girl is hot"""

nico;

So many birds in here where do I begin

I see this one I'm about to go in

Then she says I'm here with my friends

She got me thinking and that's when I said….

Nico and Pedro;

Where them birds at, birds at

Where them birds at ,birds at

She got me thinking and that's when I said,

Nicky was dancing to the beat and noticed nico staring at her while singing the song ,she blushed and noticed it was her turn to sing . pedro did a few cart wheels in the sky and threw a mic at nicky and gave her a thumbs up while nico got to the ground and joined the dancing birds.

Nicky;

Nico ,pedro dude were them boys at

Two years ago I renewed my licence

Anyway I'm just a bird who came from the east side

You can suck a dick or you can suck my BEEP BEEP

NO NO I don't compose that

p-p-p-pause that come on and do that

1 2 3 4 uno dos thres qurdhre

Hey hey h-h-hey day d-d-d-day day

Nico pedro take it up a nocth boysssss

nico;

So many birds in here where do I begin

I see this one I'm about to go in

Then she says I'm here with my friends

She got me thinking and that's when I said….

Nico and Pedro;

Where them birds at, birds at

Where them birds at ,birds at

She got me thinking and that's when I said

As the song ended the cowd was out of control .they lifted the new rapper over there heads and started chanting her name.

NICKY! NICKY!

"Wow that girl got some hot stuff in all that yellowness" ;said pedro and saw nico staring at her in awe.

"You like her doncha!"

WHAT!

MEANWHILE AT THE AVIARY

Jewel and blu were in the habitat room because there was storm outside and it was too dark to fly .

Jewel and blu cuddled and were looking into each others eyes then jewel started to speak.

"Hey papa bird…your still writing that list.."

"yep..i love making lists"

"What's this one about" .asked a curious jewel.

"Our future"

"Please read it for me blu"

Ok…listen. I have made a list of what we have to do when we get the three bundles of joy , love and passion

1-get three eggs from jewels body.

2-make a nest for them inside our hollow.

3-hatching of eggs

4-thank jewel for everything and tell every one about the good news.

5-give them there daily needs

6-teach them right and wrong/protugese and English.

7-Teach them how to fly

8-protect them and my mate forever and ever."

Said blu after a long read.

"Wow….you really are organized aintcha"

"Like wise"

MEANWHILE AT THE BRANCH

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I LIKE HER!" .;said a blushing nico a bit angry but happy that atleast someone noticed.

"Oh come on nico you like her….hey there she is HEY..HEY NICKY COME HER DOLL ."

Nicky came over and fist pumped pedro

"Hey guys how was I"

"You were awesome gal …anyway nico wants to say some thing to you"

Then pedro noticed nicky blush when mentioning nico.

Ooohhhhh! .i see whats happenin around thease parts…you two like each other donthca?

Yes..said both the canaries together still blushing.

Yep…they call me the love guru because it's true.

MEANWHILE SOMEWERE FAR IN THE JUNGLE

NIGEL POV

"HA HA my plan is working like a charm look at that stupid samba loving bird fall for my neice HA HA HA"

Nigel's laughed as nico and nicky were heading towards the jungle.

"Once I have the canary captured the stupid cerulean duo will come looking for him and HO HO HO "

{this is a small note from the auther—guy's, I mainly want to get to the plot of this story so I'm gonna skip some things and get to the part when jewel get's the eggs}

AT THE BLUE BIRD HOLLOW

It has been two weeks now and jewel just got her egg's out and accoding to tolio they were all healthy hollow was also a bit changed.

Along with blu and jewel's nest their was a bigger nest for the macaw duo were stills sleeping so moving to another part of the forest…

"He is completely fooled uncle" ;said nicky slyly talking to the white cockatoo infront of her.

"HA HA HA those stupi bird's are falling right into our girl…you have to make him suffer when you kill him"

"With pleasure uncle" ;said the evil canary.

Nicky was flying towards nico Nico and pedro's hollow to start of her uncles evil plan.

As she entered the hollow she saw nico sitting on the ledge.

"heyyy nico"

"Hey babe good morning , watz hapenin with my favorite baby doll"

"Wanna go some where private" ;said nicky motioning her wings like a kissing way (that bit was dumb I know)

"Yeah sure" ;nico saw nicky flying into the jungle and landed on a branch and motioned him to sit beside her.

And when he landed she pushed him down and got on top of him and started to kiss him passionately .

Nicky let out loud moans as nico's wings explored her body and just as nico was going to mate with her nico noticed a flash of white from the corner of his eye .

GET YOUR STUPID WING'S AWAY FROM MY NEICE!1" ;said avery furious Nigel.

"SAVE ME UNCLE…..HE WAS GOING TO HARRASS ME!". ; said a sly nicky

Nico didn't want to waste his time as he quickly took to the skies as fast as he could and made it to his hollow which was obviously to big for Nigel.

Nico quickly went to pedro and shook him furiously.

"WAKE UP!"

"Hey hey watz wrong little dude"

"FIRSTLY –WHERE THE F### DID YOU FIND NIKCY AND WHO IS THAT MOTHER FU##ING BICTH!" ;said a –scared out of his wits-nico

"Why…. did you two have a fight?"

No no no no "SHE…..IS…..NIGEL'S…..NEICE….!". ;screamed nico half crying now.

Then before pedro could even answer he saw nicky holding a piece of sharp glass and charging towards nico and stabbed his left arm.

Pedro just fainted seeing the blood shed and a claw grabbed nico dragging him along the floor…

"help…". ; was the last word nico said …..

He was helpless

Nicky took off nico's bottle cap and threw it at pedro which caused him to bleed .

"Fu## you". ; said nicky to nico who was weeping

Ok so this raps up this for reading guys.

Will you guys review if I give you guys a gift…..

OK TIME FOR A SNEAK PEAK!YAY.

"Calm down pedro…tell me what happened?"

"NICO'S DEAD DUDE! ";said pedro to the toucan.

"WHAT!"

"It's not my fault the kids saw the video of us having sex!" ;said blu now backing against a wall.

"Papa…w-w-wwat's sex?"asked little carlos who had inherited his father's curiosity.

"This day could'nt get any better…" ;said blu to a jewel tha was turning red.

THE REVIEW BUTTON IS CALLING YOU!

( BLU+JEWEL=CARLOS,SAPHIRE AND JAMIE )


End file.
